WOLVES
by af jaemin
Summary: Bagaimana kalau cerita Red Riding Hood itu sebenarnya adalah asli? Menyuruh anak-anak untuk tidak mengenakan helaian merah ketika malam tiba. Karna itu mengundang manusia serigala. JENO X JAEMIN / NOMIN / NCT.


**Disclaimer: Jeno/Jaemin ©SM Entertainment.**

* * *

Tungkai kakinya berjalan menuju depan kelas yang dimana sudah ada Guru Bahasanya berdiri disana dengan senyuman manis yang berkembang di wajahnya yang cantik. Ia berbalik menghadap teman-teman kelasnya yang lain, dimana teman-temannya tersebut menatapnya dengan pandangan menunggu. Menunggu cerita apa yang akan dia bawakan. Buku yang sedari tadi ia tenteng ia buka lembarannya menuju tugas sekolah yang diberikan Guru Bahasanya ini minggu lalu. Membuat sebuah cerita adaptasi dari dongeng yang pernah didengar.

Sekali lagi dirinya menatap teman-teman kelasnya, masih dengan ekspresi antusias menunggu cerita darinya. Lalu menatap lembaran di depannya dan mulai membaca judulnya.

" _Red Riding Hood..._ "

Semua orang di kelasnya bersuar menunggu cerita darinya. Memang, cerita ini sangat pasaran karna sudah diceritakan berkali-kali sebagai dongeng penghantar tidur namun tentu saja ceritanya selalu menarik perhatian. Diceritakan bagaimana seorang anak perempuan bernama Little Red menghajar sang serigala yang hendak memakannya dan juga neneknya. Tapi yang ia ceritakan sangat berbeda dari cerita yang biasa didengar oleh anak umur sepuluh tahunan yang lain.

Dimana dirinya menceritakan—menjelaskan cerita asli dari dongeng tersebut.

" _...Sang serigala jadi-jadian yang menyamar menjadi nenek Little Red menyuruhnya untuk memakan soup yang sudah dihidangkannya. Red memuji sang nenek karna soupnya yang begitu lezat dengan daging yang juga sangat empuk dan sangat banyak. Saat hendak ingin mencuci piring bekasnya tadi, tubuhnya tergelincir—terjungkal karena lantai yang basah disebabkan genangan darah yang melumuri lantai di dapur..._ "

Semua orang di sana terdiam, termasuk Guru Bahasanya yang juga ikut membatu—tidak berkutik sama sekali ketika mendengar anak berumur sepuluh tahun menceritakan suatu hal yang tidak seharusnya di baca oleh umur segitu. Ceritanya sangat detail, bagaimana Sang Serigala melucuti pakaiannya Little Red satu-persatu kemudian membuangnya ke perapian, kemudian menerjang tubuh itu—memperkosanya dengan sadis. Menjelaskan dengan kata-kata vulgar yang entah darimana anak sepuluh tahun itu mendengarnya. Kemudian, cerita berakhir bahwa Little Red tidaklah selamat dan membelah perut Sang Serigala. Tubuhnya sudah hancur dimakan oleh Manusia Serigala tersebut. Tamat.

Setelah menutup bukunya, bunyi lonceng tanda istirahat menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah, di kelasnya sama sekali tidak ada yang bergerak juga saat itu. Karna terlalu terkesima dengan cerita yang baru saja mereka dengar.

.

Jaemin merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya setelah sekian lama duduk di atas bangku dengan buku-buku mata pelajaran yang berada di depannya tergeletak manis memenuhi meja belajarnya. Ia memandang keluar jendela di hadapannya, dimana sang bulan menampakkan wujud aslinya dengan terang-terangan—bulat sempurna, purnama. Senyuman mengembang di wajah manis milik Jaemin, ia begitu kagum menatap bulan yang kali ini terlihat sangat besar...juga terlihat sangat dekat.

Bias cahayanya yang terang memenuhi ruang kamar milik Jaemin. Ia berdecak kagum melihat sang bulan. Kemudian melangkah menuju nakas yang berada di samping kasurnya mengambil kamera.

Seakan tidak puas dengan hasil bidikannya, ia berjalan keluar kamar sambil membawa coat merah pemberian neneknya dua tahun yang lalu. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar rumahnya, membukanya dengan sangat pelan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang dapat membangunkan kedua orang tuanya, lalu menutupnya kembali dengan gerakan yang sama. Ia berlari pelan menuju bukit yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya, tempat yang sangat bagus untuk memotret sang bulan.

 **Krek!**

Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Ia dangat yakin bahwa bukan dirinya lah yang menginjak ranting, suara itu berasal dari belakangnya. "Siapa disana?!" Dengan suara lantang, ia memastikannya.

"Ma-maaf." Seseorang keluar dari semak-semak pohon. Ah! Itu hanya seorang Jeno. Jaemin tahu siapa orang di hadapannya ini. Dengan baju compang yang robek di beberapa bagian mendekati Jaemin. "Apa aku membuatmu terkejut?"

Jaemin menggeleng—ia hanya sempat parno tadi. "Tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Jeno-shi?" Ini sudah sangat malam, ingat?

"Aku mau pulang."

Dahi Jaemin berkerut. "Rumahmu di dalam hutan?"

Jaemin hanya tahu, bahwa orang di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang tidak mampu sedari kecil saat mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa Jeno tinggal di dalam hutan.

"Ya..." Jeno mengangguk lalu tersenyum kearah Jaemin. Well, sedari dulu Jeno memang mampu membuat semua orang terpaku dengan perbuatannya. Selama eksistensinya dikehidupan Jaemin, baru kali ini ia melihat Bibir Jeno membentuk sebuah senyuman, belum lagi dengan matanya yang juga ikut membentuk bulan sabit. Sungguh mempesona. Padahal dulu ia sangat pelit dengan ekspresi bahkan tidak pernah membuka suara.

"Kamu sendiri, apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Jaemin-shi?"

"Ah ya, aku sedang ingin memotret bulan." Jaemin mengangkat kameranya. Kembali, Jeno menampilkan senyumannya.

"Mau kutemani?"

Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju puncak bukit. Jaemin sudah terbiasa bermain sekitar sini, setidaknya saat hari masih terang benderang bersama sahabatnya, Donghyuck. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan melihat matahari terbenam atau sekedar bercerita menghabiskan waktu sambil memakan cemilam yang mereka bawa dari rumah, pulang saat matahari sudah terbenar di ufuk barat.

Suasana begitu canggung, Jaemin tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan Jeno. Ya, karna dia orangnya tertutup sedari dulu. Tidak ada yang pernah berbicara—bahkan tidak mau mengobrol bersamanya. Hanya suara derikkan jangkrik yang menghiasi suasana sunyi ketika mereka sampai pada puncaknya. Mungkin ini waktu yang bagus untuk mengenal Jeno pebih dekat, teman sekelasnya selama sebelas tahun.

"Selalu indah, seperti biasanya."

Jaemin menoleh sebentar, dimana Jeno berdiri di sampingnya sambil merentangkan tangan menikmati cahaya bulan. "Ya, sangat indah." Tutur Jaemin.

"Jaemin-ah?" Jeno memanggil yang dibalas dengan deheman oleh Jaemin. Pemuda manis bermarga Na itu masih sibuk mengambil gambar sang penerang malam.

"Apa kau masih ingat ceritaku ketika kita duduk di bangku sekolah dasar?"

Jaemin menurunkan lensa kameranya, beralih menatap Jeno yang masih dengan posisi tadi menikmati cahaya bulan. "Ya...Red Riding Hood 'kan?"

Udara semakin dingin dan Jaemin melingkarkan tangannya memeluk tubuh rambingnya sendiri, padahal sudah mengenakan helaian tebal namun masih tetap bisa menembus bungkus tubuhnya, sangat berbeda sekali dengan Jeno yang padahal hanya mengenakan kaos tipis yang bentuknya saja sudah terlihat kumuh serta robek di beberapa bagian, tapi dia sangat menikmati udara dingin seperti ini. Dan baru Jaemin sadari betapa tampannya Jeno ketika paparan sinar bulan menampar eajah itu telak.

 _Sangat tampan._ Pujinya dalam hati.

"Mhm, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya cerita yang aku ceritakan itu asli? Apa kau akan percaya?"

Jaemin menampikkan senyuman canggung. "Itu...hanya dongeng, Jeno-shi."

Jeno menghadap wajah Jaemin, membuka kelopak matanya yang kini berubah warna menjadi kuning terang yang langsung di tatap oleh kedua mata Jaemin. Tubuhnya berkutik melangkah mundur. Mendadak bulu kuduknya berdiri dan merangsang ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia yakin sekali bahwa pertama kali jumpa warna mata itu tidaklah seterang warna sekarang, coklat kehitaman.

"Bagaimana kalau cerita itu berasal dari nenek moyang kami? Yang di kemas untuk anak-anak agar tidak mengenakan helaian merah saat malam menjelang, karna itu dapat mengundang sang manusia serigala." Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah seringaian, mendekati Jaemim yang sekarang melangkah mundur, bersiaga.

"Je-jeno..."

"Kau terlalu mencolok, Jaemin-ah."

Jaemin langsung lari meninggalkan Jeno di tempat mereka berdiri tadi, berlari memasuki hutan dengan tergesa-gesa sambil melepas coat miliknya yang berwarna merah, melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Bodohnya ia meninggalkan senter di tempatnya tadi berdiri jangan lupakan kameranya yang terjatuh dan tidak ia ambil kembali, yang paling utama sekarang adalah nyawanya. Dengan linangan air mata, Jaemin menulusuri hutan yang semakin lebat dengan kabut yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia mengumpat, dimana sinar bulan tadi yang menerangi jalan mereka? Jaemin linglung ketakutan, ia tersesat sendiri.

"Ketakutan, huh?" Jeno berhasil menemukannya, menggengam bahunya. "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melukaimu." Kembali bibir itu membentuk seringaian, membuat Jaemin menggeleng ketakutan. Tidak percaya.

"Kumohon, Jeno. Tolong, biarkan aku pergi. Aku berjanji tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa." Tubuhnya menempel pada pohon besar di belakangnya. Jeno juga sudah mengurung pergerakkan Jaemin, meng-kabe don tubuh Jaemin biar tidak bisa lari. Matanya tidak berani menatap mata Jeno yang melihatnya nyalang, lebih memilih melihat tubuh Jeno yang kini terekspos dan entah kemana baju compang tadi.

"Lagi, Na Jaemin. Memohonlah..." Jeno merapatkan tubuh mereka, menarik pinggang itu agar lebih mendekat. Wajahnya mengendus leher perpotongan leher Jaemin, mengecupnya dengan seduktif. "...dan aku tidak akan melukaimu."

Jaemin tidak langsung percaya dengan perkataan Jeno, mengingat kembali ingatannya tentang cerita Jeno yang mengatakan bahwa Little Red juga sudah memohon untuk dilepaskan dan menuruti permintaan sang manusia serigala, tetap saja dirinya diperkosa dan dimakan oleh sang serigala. Tapi, Jeno..."K-kumohon...tolong Jeno..."

Kali ini, Jeno menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Jaemin. Mata ke emasannya memandang jauh ke dalam bola mata Jaemin, menatapnya dengan taring gigi yang mencuat dari bibirnya. "Kau...argh!" Jaemin melesatkan lututnya menendang daerah selangkangan Jeno. Berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu.

Semakin ia menjauh, suara erangan Jeno berubah menjadi lolongan, membuatnya semakin panik dan berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari tempat ini. Ia benci mengatakan hal ini, rapi sudut matanya melihat sesosok besar yang berlari bersamanya. Semakin lama, sosok itu semakin dekat dan berlari cepat di banding dirinya. Tubuhnya terjungkal ke depan karna tak bisa mengrontrol rem kakinya. Sosok itu adalah seekor serigala besar berwarna ke emasan sama seperti mata Jeno tadi. Ia tidak bisa berteriak, mulutnya terlalu rapat melihat sosok serigala yang besar lebih dari ukuran biasa yang sering ia lihat di tv. Ia berbalik lagi, berlari dengan kaki kosong yang sudah lecet. "Ibu!" Jaemin benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

 **Rawr!**

Kali ini tubuhnya di terjang ke depan, terpental jauh membuat pipi serta dagunya berdarah serta beberapa tempat lagi yang membuat tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Serigala itu sudah berada di depan—di atas Jaemin, menahan tubuh kurus dengan sebelah kaki depannya. Linangan air matanya menyatu bersama peluh di wajahnya. Ia bahkan tak mampu berteriak lagi. Tubuh itu perlahan berubah, berubah mengecil hingga menjadi Jeno kembali.

"Je-jeno..."

Desah Jaemin memelas. Tangan Jeno beralih menuju kancing piyama Jaemin, membukanya satu-persatu dan mengabaikan tangisan Jaemin yang tersedu-sedu. "Aku menginginkanmu Jaemin-ah..." Bisiknya di telinga Jaemin sambil melepaskan hal terakhir yang melekat pada pemuda manis itu. Tubuh keduanya berhimpitan, daling menggesekkan kedua kulit mereka ketika Jeno menyatukan kedua bibir mereka, mengulum kemudian menggigitnya dengan keras. Jaemin mengerang kesakitan, menahan rasa perih ketika Jeno mengoyak bibirnya. Memasok langit-langit mulut Jaemin dan memerang lidah kenyal itu.

"Eungh!" Erang Jaemin kesakitan tatkala jari-jari Jeno memasuki lubang anusnya. Tiga jari yang panjangnya berbeda itu mengusak lubang Jaemin dengan kasar hingga tubuhnya menggelinjang di bawah tubuh Jeno. "Ergh! Oh!" Bibir Jeno menurun menelusuri lekuk leher Jaemin, sesekali ia menggigit kecil leher itu hingga tergores mengeluarkan darah. "Argh!"

Tubuh Jaemin masih bergelinjang hebat merasakan lubangnya yang semakin diusak oleh Jeno dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dengan tekanan yang kuat. "Argh! Jen...orgh!" Tubuhnya lemas, cairan precum keluar dari ujung penisnya memuncrat mengenai tubuhnya sendiri. "Jenoh..." Sahutnya memelas. Jeno juga sudah menghentikan aksinya, dan menarik tubuh Jaemin untuk beranjak—berdiri sambil meletakkan kedua tangan kurus itu di bahunya. Kembali ia menyatukan bibir mereka, mengulumnya dengan lembut sambil mengangkat tubuh Jaemin ke gendongannya. Menahan bokongnya agar tidak merosot. Kaki Jaemin menyilang di pinggang Jeno, menikmati cumbuan Jeno pada bibirnya. Kali ini ia terbuai dengan perlakuan Jeno saat melembut, mengabaikan fakta bahwa hidupnya tidak akan selamat nantinya.

"Eungh!" Desahnya tertahan. Benda tumpul milik Jeno itu memenuhi lubangnya kali ini, menaik-turun tubuhnya memuaskan milik Jeno. Bunyi kecipak perpaduan kulit itu menemani suara derikkan jangkrik, semakin keras mendominasi ketika Jeno menghentakkan tubuhnya dengan keras juga. "Ahhh!"

"Jenohh...eungh! Ahh!"

Jeno semakin gencar menumbuk anus Jaemin, memadukannya dengan sangat cepat mendengar desahan Jaemin yang mengerang namanya.

Tubuhnya melemas, ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasipnya nanti, pandangannya juga mulai mengabur, menahan lemas sedari tadi karna lelah berlari. Sama seperti Little Red, _hidupnya pasrah di tangan sang manusia serigala_.

Tepat ketika Jeno meleburkan cairannya di dalam lubang Jaemin. Kesadarannya sudah menghilang memasuki alam bawah sadar. Jeno menyunggingkan seringaiannya. Di malam bulan purnama, ia mendapatkan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Pagi harinya. Ibu Jaemin berjalan menuju kamar Jaemin, menggedor pintu itu pelan sambil memanggil nama anaknya. Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali, tidak biasa anaknya itu bangun kesiangan. Terlebih lagi, ini sudah hampir waktunya berangkat sekolah.

"Jaemin?" Kali ini Ibu Jaemin membuka pintu kamar anaknya pelan. Melihat anaknya yang masih bergelung di balik selimut. Ibunya tersenyum mendekati ranjang anaknya. Barulah ia sadar terdapat banyak luka di wajah anaknya.

"Jaemin!"

* * *

 **End**


End file.
